Evening Sunrise
by FictiousFanfiction
Summary: One year after BDP2...The cullens get a huge shock and Bella is still adjusting to the vampire life, sorta a sequel to Rising Sun :)
1. Chapter 1: Life

Renesmee drifted off to sleep on my lap peacefully as I listened to the conversation my family where having. In the time that I'd know Edward heaps of things have changed, also I've learnt things. Just 3 years ago on that fateful day in Biology I had met Edward, even though in the past he had told me that he had to resist the urge to kill me in that lesson many times. I'd sure put the Cullen family through a lot like James, Victoria and her newborn army, my pregnancy and the Volturi coming. But now it has all fallen into place, when we found out that Renesmee would stop growing that had pulled a giant weight off everyone's shoulders, she now looked like a small 7 year old even though she was only 1 year old. I was used to life as a vampire now, taking it in my stride that I had the ability of super self-control. Edward had me signed up on Dartmouth's list for possible students, but I just wasn't ready. Charlie made frequent visits with Sue, they had gotten engaged 2 months ago and I was glad that he had found happiness. Charlie was teaching Renesmee how to fish; she would go with Charlie often enjoying anytime spent with him. I moved Renesmee to the side and went to sit next to Edward; my love for him was as strong as it had ever been. Emmett, Rosalie and him where in a conversation about our upcoming trip to the London, Carlisle was invited to a medical convention and we decided the whole family should go.

_You should see the size of the Wild cats there, they are as big as Jacob, I kid you not Em and Rose._

_I bet I can take one, Huh rose?_

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and moved on with the conversation.

_When will everyone be back?_

Well Carlisle and Esme went locally so they should be back by tonight but Alice wanted a little something that was out of the ordinary Jasper and her will be back by about tomorrow night.

_Out of the ordinary? You'd know a lot about that Bella hey?_

_Shut up Emmett._

Emmett's sexual innuendo's where brought into conversation infrequently now, but it was only because he knew I was stronger and could easily beat him in a fight. I was still classified as a newborn, who had more strength than a mature vampire. I decided to move the subject along before I found myself throwing him through the wall.

_When do we leave?_

_In 3 days my love._

_Oh...can we go for a quick hunt just to hold us off until we get to our stopover? I would really feel more comfortable?_

_I believe I would as well, Rose look after Nessie. We'll be back by morning._

The full moon was bright in the sky and as we darted through the forest our skin shimmered subtly. A small giggle escaped my lips as I grabbed onto a branch and flipped back onto the ground. I was still allowed to enjoy myself. To be honest this was the happiest I'd ever been. I had family, immortality and Edward. As we came to the fringe of a small clearing he turned around and grabbed me by the hips, pulling me close. Everywhere his body touched me felt like electric shocks, if my heart was still beating then it would be going 1 million miles an hour. Equally passionate I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. I felt a smile stretch across his lips as we kissed. He was having just as much fun as I was.

_Bella, isn't this a hunting trip?_

_Hunting, Shmunting... It can wait._

_There will be a whole plane full of full-blooded humans, you may act well amongst small groups of humans but we don't know what you'll be like in a plane, imagine the hot blood pulsing in their veins..._

The sides of my throat felt like they had sucked in. I could feel the venom welling in mouth and a growl building in my chest.

_Edward!_

All he did was laugh, and took off into the trees. He had the head start but I still had my newborn strength and was easily able to catch up to him and overtake him. We both stopped and started running to the west when we caught a scent. It was a large cat. The scent smelt too much like a human to be anything else. It was race; whoever got there first would get the animal to themselves. I froze in my spot as I met eyes with it. Its eyes followed me as I leaned down into the hunting crouch and prepared to leap. A feral snarl came from my mouth as I watched Edward steal my kill.

_That was so obviously my kill!_

_But he could've hurt you my love! I don't think you would be able to handle such an animal._

His tone was sarcastic as he laughed and grabbed my hand; I looked into his golden eyes immediately lost in them.

_Remember who's the strongest in the house Edward? I could've taken him easil-_

He pulled me into him and kissed me passionately. He was forgiven as we both moved in synchronization.

_Edward hunting..._

He sighed as he separated his lips from mine.

_Fine, let's go hunt._

He rolled his eyes in his Edward-like way. Renesmee had picked up that trait as well unfortunately. We hunted small animals until the sun was pushing its way over the mountain tops.As much as I liked being alone with Edward, I knew Renesmee would be awake soon and my motherly instincts took over.

_Let's go home, Nessie will be up._


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

When we got back I spotted Renesmee through the window sitting on the couch reading a book. As far as I could smell their scents, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper where back. I zipped across the room to Renesmee and picked her up in my arms. Her hand rested on my neck as images spread through my mind. She was hungry.

_Edward, she's hungry. We should have waited for her to wake before we went._

Rosalie rounded the corner, with Emmett trailing behind her.

_We'll take her, Em and I need to hunt anyway._

_Thanks Rose._

_Nessie go get changed into something more suitable._

She zipped upstairs in her silk nighty and disappeared into her room. For a while we'd lived in the cottage Esme had built, but Edward didn't enjoy being distant, even if it was small, every night from his family. So we had moved back here and all the bedroom furniture from our cottage room had been moved to Edwards's room, and a room had been cleared for Renesmee. That means Edward and I still had a bed to ourselves...

I was lost in a daydream as the rest of the family came from upstairs.

_Bella, Edward we're leaving tonight on an earlier flight. Be ready._

I laughed as Alice skipped past us with Jasper in hand to sit on the lounge. Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs hand in hand and joined them on the lounge. A few minutes had passed when Renesmee shot down the stairs in a white blouse and bleached jeans.

_Ready Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Emmett._

_Let's go girls._

And with that they were gone, I just caught a glimpse of Renesmee flying over the river before they vanished. I heared Edward laugh in the background.

_What's so funny?_

_Well you saw what Renesmee was wearing didn't you?_

_No?_

_A white blouse and bleached jeans. That's what you wore on our first date my love. _

_Oh..._

_She looks so much like you, beautiful._

I searched through the hazy human memories, it was hard but doable. It was a cloudy day but not on our field, Edward had showed me how he shone in sunlight and what he could do. That was the day I had irrevocably fallen in love with Edward.

_I love you Edward._

_As I love you, my dear._

And that was when the world around us ceased to exist. I felt the whoosh of air under my feet as Edward scooped me up and darted up the stairs. No-one in the world mattered as he placed me on the bed...

The only thing that made us get up was the sound of Renesmee walking through the door. It sounded and smelt like Jacob had joined them on their hunt as he walked in to the house. I grabbed our clothes throwing Edward his as I put mine on. Edward snuck in one last passionate kiss and then we ran down stairs.

_Momma and Daddy, Jacob came back with us!_

_Jake, plans have changed; we're leaving tonight instead of in two days. You should go home and get your stuff._

_Sure Bells, hey Nessie wanna come with me?_

_Oh can I Jacob?_

_Sure, ness let's go._

It felt like I'd hardly spent any time with my daughter today, everyone wanted a piece of her.

_Edward, I'm going to go pack._

_Okay lo-_

_I'll join you Bella! You still have no fashion sense what-so-ever. _

I looked back over my shoulder as Alice dragged me into my room. She threw me in a chair and flung the wardrobe open.

_Alice, we're only going for a week or two I don't need that many clothes._

As she pulled a giant suitcase out of the top of the closet, she rolled her eyes.

_Bella, I though you would've learnt by now. You can't stop me when it comes to fashion. _

That was true, Alice had never ever given me a choice about my clothes. She was always prepared. I gave up and sunk into the chair, finding a comfortable position for sitting here for at least an hour. I went to my happy place. Edward and Renesmee where there, as well as myself. We were in the field which was flowering. Rensemee skipped around the field as Edward and I watched on. The sun soaked the field as we all sparkled in the rays...

_Bella snap out of it!_

_Oh, sorry Alice..._

_Well I'm done so you're free to go. This is yours and the others are Edwards and Nessies._

Sitting at her feet where 3 suitcases, I noticed mine was bulging at the sides a bit and was about to say something, but Alice had gone already. When I went to Edward everyone had vanished from the lounge.

_Where has everyone gone?_

_They've all gone to get ready, we're leaving in about 2 hours._

_Where's Jacob and Ness?_

_They're in her room, Nessie is getting changed._

_Are you wearing that?_

_Yes and you?_

_I'll be fine in this._

We waited until everyone came downstairs, and then started loading the car. Once all the family was in the cars, we zoomed off onto the highway.


	3. Chapter 3: London

The seatbelt sign flashed off as the plane levelled. Renesmee was curled up against me with her hands on her ears; the altitude was messing with her ears and head. One of the perks of being a vampire was I didn't feel this anymore. To pass time I stared out the window, watching as the plane got higher and higher until we flew above the clouds. I reclined my seat and pushed my feet onto the rest, flying first class was so much better than economy. It was the most enticing smell I had ever experienced that bought me out of my trance. I felt venom welling in my mouth as Edward pulled Renesmee away from me and gave her to Rosalie. He pushed me back against the wall as I watched the scent walk past. He was like any other human, but being stuck in this plane, anything could trigger my thirst.

_Let me go!_

_Bella, breath, think what you're doing._

A feral snarl ripped up my throat as Edward threw a pack of blood to me.

_Drink it!_

Pulling the cap off I devoured the liquid inside, human blood, it was satisfying and took my mind off the scent. Relaxing against the wall, Edward let go off my shoulders but still held on tightly to one of my hands. What was with that? I had known that I had complete control over my thirst but then it just came out of nowhere.

_Are you alright love?_

_Fine. I just don't...know...what happened._

_You are still a newborn, nothing to worry about._

He was true sometimes I forgot I was a newborn because of the super self-control thing, but when stuff like this happened it bought me back to reality.

_I think I need to walk it off, I'll be back._

_Bella, the risk..._

_Edward, trust me I'm alright._

He reluctantly let go of my hand as I walked towards Renesmee and Jacob. When I walked over Rensemee and him where playing tic-tac toe on the screen in front of them. Jacob looked up concerned as he spotted me.

_You alright Bells?_

_Yeah fine, I just don't know what happened, I swear I had my thirst under a key and lock..._

_Well no-one seemed to notice apart from our group so it's fine._

_But Jake, what if I didn't stop and killed that innocent man, I've never felt like that before._

_You didn't though, so you don't need to worry about it._

He pulled me in for one of his Jacob hugs although he felt more like hugging a branding iron rather than a warm blanket nowadays. I could feel the membrane of his skin tingle where my skin touched his. Things between me and Jake where back to normal now. It was like before everything, simple and natural he was nothing more than my best friend. Renesmee reached for me.

_Momma, Are we near to our destination yet?_

_I think we're about an hour away honey, let's go back to our seats._

Once Renesmee was in her chair she drifted off to sleep. For the rest of the flight my eyes were on the bag at Carlisle's feet, just a few feet away where sacks of warm blood. I fastened my grip on the handles of my seat and tried closing my eyes for relaxation. A wave of relief rushed over me as the captain's voice came over the intercom.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Please prepare for landing. We are just 10 minutes away from London international, Thank you for choosing Washington Way Airlines._

I woke Renesmee up and buckled her up. She was just happy to get off this plane, to be honest so was I. I held my breath as we all stood pushed together in a line waiting to get out of the plane. My throat felt like someone was pouring hot water down it. When I broke free of the line, the fresh air filled my lungs and cleared my mind. Edward came up behind me.

_Good Job my love._

_Ugh do we have to do that again? Can't we just swim back?_

_Well if you prefer..._

_I was joking; your sarcasm detection hasn't gotten any better._

We made our way to baggage collection as Renesmee skipped ahead. This was her first time out of forks and it seemed like she loved it. Subconsciously I noticed all the hot human bodies pushing past me, I held my breathe. By the time we got outside the sun had become non-existent in the sky as dark grey clouds hung over us. I was glad, even though Edward had told me that it was safe to be outside in London because it was always cloudy, I was still sceptical. The ten minute car ride was uneventful as was the hotel it wasn't until later that night when everyone went out.

_Okay Renesmee, Jake is going to look after you whilst where out. Remember your bedtime is 10._

_Okay Momma, I love you._

_As I love you._

The streets of upper class London where quite at this time of night but I still enjoyed it. In the air I smelt different things, food, cars and people. Although my throat did sting slightly at that smell. Not wanting to ruin the silence I pushed my shield of my mind. Ever since last year I'd been practicing pushing my internal mind shield off of my mind. I was now easily able to do this which made life much easier. Although Edward still had to speak aloud

Edward?

_Yes my love?_

Why is my thirst all of a sudden prominent, usually I have control over it?

_Well it could be a mixture of thing like the person on the plane and the fact that you're more alert in an unknown place than at home._

I'm afraid it'll happen again...

_Oh don't, now that you're aware of it you will most likely-_

There was a yell from up the street and then a deep scream. All of us flew to the sound in under a second. 3 men stood with their backs to us, they were all wearing black and turned around at the sound of Carlisles voice.

_Hey!_

I saw each of the men's eyes flash to Esme, Alice, Rosalie then me. A deep growl built in Edwards chest.

_Leave now._

I felt the heat pulsing off them as they all walked past out of the ally, and moved into Edward when one of them winked at me. By the time the smell registered with me it was too late. The man in the corner was small only the age of a 16 year old. He had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. As he looked up at us his eyes widened in awe. I felt myself moving towards him, red hot blood oozed out of his neck as he raised his hands stained with blood. It was too easy to sink my teeth into the wound and bite down.

_Bella NO!_

Numerous pairs of arms wrapped around my chest pulling me away.

_NO, let me go!_

_Bella you don't want to hurt him, trust me._

As I was pulled further and further away it became easier to think clearly. My body started shivering and Edward stopped me, although he didn't seem with me mentally.

_Edward, what's wrong?!_

_Carlisle, he...he couldn't stop the bleeding from the stab wound; they didn't make it to the hospital in timel. He had to change him..._


	4. Chapter 4: Noah

_WHAT?!_

_I don't know Bella everyone's thoughts are a blur, Alice and Jasper are on their way. Let's go to the hotel._

We walked quickly with our heads down like we were criminals. Soon enough I heard Alice and Jasper trailing behind. When we entered the hotel Renesmee and Jacob where sitting on a lounge in the foyer. Renesmee went straight into my arms and put her hand on my neck.

_I don't know what's going on but someone was in trouble and Carlisle had to change him honey._

Her hand slipped from my cheek as she looked at Edward with her mouth hanging open. Jacob pushed past Edward who was mouthing something to himself.

_Wait Bells, does that mean another leech is joining the family?_

_I don't know Jacob he may not make it through the transformation, we don't know._

_Geez, and I thought we were going on a nice trip..._

_Sorry Jake, but they will be back any minute, can you take Renesmee up to the room._

_Sure._

The phone buzzed in my pocket as all the eyes in the room snapped to me. I flipped the phone out of my pocket and pressed the answer button.

_Bella_

_Esme, what's going on?_

_We tried to get him to the hospital in time but it just wasn't possible. Carlisle had to change him, we couldn't just leave him in the street. Prepare a bed for him, his heart is still beating faintly so there is still a chance he'll survive the transformation._

_Okay, how long away are you?_

_About 5 minutes. But Bella?_

_Yes?_

_Take Renesmee home, we don't know how long we will be in London now, Carlisle wants to take him home on our boat at the docks._

_Okay, bye._

Everyone had heard the whole conversation and was already in action. We all got into the elevator and flew to our room. I all but shrieked at Jacob as I grabbed Renesmee.

_Get your things packed, we're leaving now!_

I don't know why I was in such a hurry. I suppose it was because I didn't want my half mortal daughter and wolf best friend near a new-born who couldn't control their thirst. I shuddered at the thought of the boy going through the agonizing change, the eternal burn of the venom seeping into your veins. As Edward made a bed for the incoming boy I flew around the room packing bags.

_Edward you have to come home with us. If you don't I'm staying with you._

_Bella, I need to be here. It's vital that I know what this boy is thinking. If you must get Jacob to take Renesmee home._

_Renesmee did you hear that?_

_Yes Momma._

_Go tell Jacob everything is in your bag and that we have flights pre-booked at the service desk. I love you._

We made our farewells and Edward and I released her from the embrace.

_When will we be home Edward?_

_Depends how long it take but I would say within the week._

Relief rushed over me, I would see my daughter in the next few days. But I had to concentrate on the future. What if this boy had a gift that was lethal, I needed to be able to protect my family. Edward and I sat in silence for the next few minutes holding hands; Edward was still searching through the minds of people. It was 2 minutes to 12 when Carlisle came into the room carrying something. Edward and I breathed a sigh of happiness, both of us felt more comfortable with him here.

_Edward come here, Esme take Bella out of the room there's still a lot of blood on him._

I smelt the air and my throat closed in, instantly my breathing stopped, and I zipped out of the room. Esme came trailing behind me soon after. Sucking in huge breaths of air I calmed myself enough to think.

_Bella dear are you okay?_

_I'm fine Esme, thank you._

_Are you sure?_

_Esme I'm scared for Renesmee, what if this boy decides to join us? Does that mean Edward and I will have to leave for a while, to keep her safe?_

_You won't have to leave; Renesmee isn't that much more human than us. Look how quickly you adjusted. And know that we would never let anything happen to Renesmee...ever._

_Thank you Esme, for everything. You've always been there when I need you._

_That's what family do isn't it?_

She pulled me into a hug and I took comfort in it. It was nice to have someone I could console in. We sat there for a while until Alice and Jasper stepped out of the room. Jasper was starting to deal with blood in front of him better and was able to control himself now. Better than I could anyway, Jasper worked his magic as the hall became more relaxed. I smirked up at Jasper who did the same back.

_So?_

_Well his heart is still beating, getting stronger. He's stopped bleeding so the venom is working. Carlisle was able to inject morphine as Edward did with you Bella, so we really have no clue as to what he's thinking at the moment, Edward keeps on getting hints of ideas forming or a sentence but they're unreadable. The pain of the transformation is blurring out most reasonable thoughts._

This time Alice spoke.

_I keep on getting glimpse of the future, he'll wake up in about 2 days but something is changing in him. He's developing, maybe a power or a defence mechanism? I know his name though, it's Noah he's a sixteen year old from down town London. His family won't look for him; he's been living on his own for a while. Although I can't get a clear vision about if he will stay with us or not._

In the back of my mind I secretly was hoping that he wouldn't stay, but things never usually worked out well when I wanted them too. They both walked down the hallway and into the elevator. I stood up, I needed to be in Edwards arms to feel safe again. Esme opened the door and peeked in.

_Come in._

Edward and Carlisle sat on two chairs next to the bed. On it laid a still and pale body, I could see where the bite mark was and the place that his wound had been. The venom had healed that quickly though. His heart beat was the only sound in the room, until Edward spoke.

_Bella..._

I reached my arms out to him and inhaled his scent when he pushed himself against me. I looked up at him pushing my mental shield off. I love you. He smiled and turned back to Carlisle and Esme who were in a conversation about the boy and how we were going to get him home. Did no-one remember the half mortal child we had?! It was as if Edward and I were in sync when he bought up the subject.

_Carlisle, what about Renesmee? Sure Bella reacted well but she had self-control on her side. Taking from experience it isn't that easy for many vampires to become fine with being around a human when their newborns._

_Well we should wait for him to wake, let him hunt and then start the trip home. I know that Rose, Em, Alice and Jasper are preparing to leave soon. So once we get home there will be enough of us to protect her. Plus there is no guarantee he'll choose our way of life._

_I guess all we can do is wait then..._


	5. Chapter 5: Awake

The next few days consisted of waiting. Every day we got a call from home, Renesmee was excited to have someone new to meet. Occasionally he would stir and let out a whimper or a short and sharp scream but other than that he was silent. The morphine was working like it had with me, pinning him down and paralysing him. Edward spent most of his time at his bedside trying to hear his thought, getting information. But it was hopeless, his thoughts where filled with pain. At the end of the day Edward would collapse in my lap, I would push my shield out so he couldn't hear the boy and we would sit in silence as I stroked his hair.

At the end of the 3rd day his heart started beating faster. It was nearly time. As we all walked over to his bed I grabbed Edwards's hand. This was the first time I'd ever felt scared as a vampire. His heart picked up in pace and a scream escaped his lips startling all of us. Then the room was silent. He didn't move but his eyes flew open, glowing crimson red. His muscles tensed as he flew to the other side of the room into a corner. Edward moved in front of me as a growl escaped Noah's mouth. Carlisle stepped forward cautiously as he spoke.

_Noah, you are in no way of harm. We are all here to help you._

_Who are you and what is happening to me?!_

_Just calm down and listen carefully to what I'm saying. My name is Carlisle and this is my family Edward, Bella, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett..._

His eyes flicked to each of us as I fully observed him. His previously pale skin was now a much whiter shade in colour. Muscles that were previously unknown made themselves clear as they tensed over and over. I stopped myself as it looked a bit un-usual to stare so intently.

_You were involved in a fight with three other men and suffered from a fatal wound._

He looked down at the ground trying to sort through dim human memories and remember what happened. His eyes flew up again.

_What's happened to me!?_

_As I said you suffered a fatal wound, my family and I are immortal's. Known as vampires in today's world. I had to change you otherwise you would've died!_

_Why didn't you let me die! Argh, my throat is burning!_

_Calm do-_

Carlisle fell to the ground as if he'd lost control of his leg. Esme shot to his side as everyone came to stand in front of Carlisle. Exerting all my power I threw my shield out. My shield felt like it was being stabbed with 1000 knives at once. I was struggling, I had to say something.

_Stop whatever you are doing or else I will throw you through that wall!_

The stabbing stopped and I noticed Carlisle was now standing up again. Amazingly he was smiling.

_Brilliant, you have a gift my child._

_What did I just do?!_

_You seem to have a power; you are able to terminate the use of any part of someone's body. Amazing!_

_Power!?_

_Well some immortals change during their transformation and develop a gift. It may reflect what you've been through in your human life. My family have numerous gifts, Edward is can hear everyone's thoughts in a one mile radius, Alice has the power to see the future although her visions are not always accurate._

Alice stuck her tongue out at him as he walked past smiling.

_Jasper has the ability to control an emotional climate; he can make you feel anything he wants. And our Bella has a very strong mental shield. She can push it off herself and protect others against any form of power._

_Is that why I couldn't feel you just before when I was using my...power?_

_Yes my son. Now down to some basics you have to know. Our kind must not be found out by humans, it is a punishable offence met with death. Secondly we are a different kind of vampire. My family survive on animal blood, not as sustainable as human but it makes do. There are also some things you should know about our home life. Edward and Bella have a daughter, Renesmee. She is half-mortal, half-immortal. Blood runs in her veins. You will meet her. And we don't live in London; we reside in Forks, Washington back in America. Soon we will make our way home. _

He was forgetting a major person in our lives that we would definitely encounter.

_Carlisle, Jacob..._

_Oh yes, there is a form of shape-shifter back home. The quiletes shift into wolves but you mustn't hunt them out venom is lethal to them. There is one wolf that is bonded with Renesmee in a way we can't control so he'll be around a lot._

_That's a lot to take in._

_It is, but you will fit in well I suspect. Shall we hunt?_

All he did was nod his head and look at Carlisle. Edward kissed me on the forehead as Carlisle, Emmett, Noah and himself headed towards the window.

_They need me there, I'll be back soon love._

And with that they were gone but not before Edward gave a quick wink to me before dropping out the window. The whole room breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of their footsteps faded away. Alice broke the silence.

_Well that's a relief isn't it!_


	6. Chapter 6: Thoughts

There was a nervous silence in the air for a while until something changed...Jasper. Sometimes I was grateful for his gift but then at other times I just needed to feel my mood and figure things out.

_I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back._

The fresh air felt good as it whipped my hair behind me. All these new scents where fabulous and it was nice to be able to appreciate my surroundings alone. I realized this was the first time I'd been hunting or running without Edward and it felt good. It started to drizzle slightly as I looked up into the sky, feeling water hit my skin softly. I was surrounded my large trees that had branches pointing down to the ground tinted with a pink shade of colour. The small river near me made a soothing sound as water trickled over the small rocks and pebbles. In the distance I could hear a faint beating, it sure smelt like a human but was a little off. Wildcat. Like a bullet I flew under and over branches and bushes until I heard its roar. It knew I was here but having the advantage of super-speed was helpful. The hot blood felt good as it flowed through me, although I don't know what Edward was on about this Cat was no bigger than our mountain lions at home, I guess he was exaggerating. I didn't notice how much I had needed to feed until I was sitting on an out-cropping looking over a valley.

The mishap on the plane had me on full alert and I guess that meant that I was more conscious of my thirst. Even though I'd hunted before we came I didn't fill full, although I never really was anymore. There where downsides to being a vampire but they truly didn't outweigh the perks. I sat on the rock until the sun set and then made my way back to the hotel, running faster than usual because everyone would be back soon. The drizzle had now turned into a downpour as the automatic doors of the elevator opened. Walking down the hallway I could hear Alice blabbing.

_Personally I just don't see how this is going to work out! Come on people we only just added a member to our family!_

I rolled my eyes and walked into the room, everyone's eyes snapped up to me, whilst a small part of my mind noted that they weren't back.

_I was thinking the same thing; surely a newborn without a gift like me won't be able to keep himself under control around Renesmee. I don't want my daughter getting hurt._

_We all don't Bella, but I can't get a clear vision on whether he's staying with us, he keeps on changing his mind. It's quite irritating._

I flicked on the TV, surfing through channels not really searching for anything. We sat watching the screen until Jasper spoke.

_Switch it back 3 channels._

An image appeared on the screen of the place we'd found Noah it was surrounded by police tape. There was a knife on the ground with dried up blood on it.

_Turn it up Bella._

Robotically I pressed the volume button. A small oriental woman spoke in a serious tone.

_The crime scene was discovered late last night. Police have no leads but where surprised to find that there was no body yet still a weapon, fingerprints were found and 3 men have been arrested by association. They claim that there where a group of people who took the boy, tests are still being processed as to who the boy is. I'm Sandra Zhan, back to you._

I turned off the TV as I took in the room. Everyone was still staring at the black screen. No one was saying anything and I was the one to ask the question, more of a statement.

_They're going to find us..._

_No Bella, We didn't leave any clues. He doesn't look the same either so I doubt they'll be able to identify him._

I sighed and we went back to sitting in silence. I don't know why but everyone seemed to be deep in thought since Carlisle had bitten Noah. The only thing that broke the silence was the phone ringing. I flew over to the phone expecting Renesmee, but It was Edward.

_Edward? Is everything alright?_

_Yes love, we're heading straight to the boat to go home. Get everyone to collect their things and meet at the docks. _

_Okay, I love you._

_I love you as well my dear, Goodbye._

When I looked up everyone was moving around packing bags, well I guess the holiday had ended.


	7. Chapter 7: Isle Esme

Water sprayed my face as the waves became choppier. I could feel Edwards's hands around my waist, warming my whole body. From what we'd been told Noah was a born hunter, he decided to stay with the family and choose our lifestyle. Apart of me had cringed at that thought, but we had to help him settle in. Now Noah sat on the edge of the boat with his legs hanging over the fence. I suppose that he was lost in thought. It is hard to become a vampire with preparation but I didn't know what it felt like to be changed without warning. It must be difficult. My phone buzzed in my pocket, the picture showed Renesmees face. A smile stretched across my face, she hadn't called in 2 days.

_Renesmee!_

_Momma! I miss you!_

_I miss you too honey, but guess what? We're on our way back!_

_Oh really?! So when will we see you?_

_In about 4 days, but we have the boy, Noah, with us and he's a newborn so you can't show him anything until he's comfortable, and we tell you too._

_So no images until you say? Okay then. But Jacob wants to speak to you now so Goodbye, I love you._

There was a view words mumbled by Renesmee and then a high pitched laugh. Renesmee was in good hands with Jacob. There was rustling and then Jacob spoke in his husky voice, radiating calm through my body.

_Hey Bells, how goes the newbie?_

_Ha-ha, well he seemed to deal well with waking up and hunting, he has a gift though Jacob. _

_Another?_

_Yeah, a defensive skill. He can restrict the use of any body part he chooses. Now the volturi has even more reason to come for us._

_Bella you know they don't have anything to come for...at the moment. _

_Yeah, I guess._

_So when will you be back?_

_Soon, I'd say within 3 days or 2. _

I pulled away from Edward's embrace and headed towards the hull of the boat leaving him on his own. There was something to talk to Jacob about, Edward would faintly be able to hear me so I whispered.

_Jake, take Renesmee to Charlie's until I ring you. I don't think he'll be able to handle Renesmee straight up._

_Bells, come on he-_

_Jacob, Get her to Charlies or I will myself. And I'm sure you don't want to get me angry._

_Okay, Okay no need to bite my head off, see you soon. _

_Goodbye, Jake._

_Bye Bel-_

I hung up the phone a tad annoyed with Jacob, she was my daughter and I wanted her to be protected.

_Stupid Mutt_

I composed myself, and re-adjusting my windblown hair in the full length mirror. I was taken back as I looked at myself. I sounded vain, but I really was beautiful. My pale white face was framed with dark brown curls that cascaded down to my waist. Two amber coloured eyes looked back at me that was one thing I sure didn't miss about the whole brand new vampire thing. Red eyes weren't helpful in public. A perfect smile spread across my lips, showing of immaculate white teeth. There was no sign of fatigue or stress in my face. The light purple dress I wore showed of my curves and some skin. I was always going to look like the 18 year old Isabella Swan. Oh how I didn't miss being human.

The boat rocked slightly from side to side as I walked up the stairs, for a human it would have been hard keeping their footing in 2 inch heels but for me it was effortless. My fashion sense had improved slightly in the last year to Alice's joy. The boat sailed for another few hours until we docked on an island.

_Why are we stopping?_

_Noah is thirsty and very temperamental; this is the only place we can hunt between here and home. My love do you not remember this place? _

Looking at him with confusion I turned my head towards the island. The beach was a pale shade of white and the calm blue water encroached on the beach. Huge palms lined the entrance to the rainforest. In the distance there was a light, next to it stood a large wooden door.

_Oh Edward! Isle Esme!_

_Bring back memories?_

I didn't say word, taking in its full beauty once again. The last time we came here was on our honeymoon, which had ended abruptly because of my pregnancy. But this time we didn't have anything to worry about. As everyone got off the boat, Noah and Carlisle zipped into the forest. But I was still taking in my surroundings. Closing my eyes I inhaled and got a faint scent of Edward and a human, my throat stung slightly.

_Is that...me I can smell?_

_Indeed it is and just a hint of the house-keepers as well. _

_I see why I was hard to resist._

As we walked up to the house with the family memories flew through my head. The white beach was glowing in the moonlight, just as it had on our first night here. Everything looked the same on the inside of the house but the human scent was stronger with no wind to blow the smell away. It was weird smelling me now.

Edward trailed behind me as I followed the strongest trail to the main room. The huge gossamer bed still looked as beautiful as it did a year ago. I reached for on white feather that laid on the edge of the bed. Edward let out a laugh as he pinched it from my fingers.

_I still remember the morning you woke up with all those feathers over you. It was quite a sight._

_I remember that first night..._

Edward grabbed me by my hips and pushed his body against mine. Hungrily kissing me down my neck and on the lips. A low moan escaped my lips as I pulled him onto the bed. My hands undid the button of his shirt as he removed my top or destroyed may have been a better word. A warm breeze swept through the room making it feel like my skin was tingling, when in fact it was just the feeling of being skin to skin on Edward...


	8. Chapter 8: Talks

The hot sun beat down on my bare arm making it glisten in the light, I watched as the millions of different coloured lights danced off of my arm. It was silent for a long time until Edward spoke.

_I miss some of it Bella._

_What?_

_I miss you being so human; don't think that you're a different person or anything now. But the one thing I would have to say I'd want back was the flush of blood you got in your cheeks when you saw me. That was how I knew you truly loved me. _

_How could I not fall in love with a perfect person such as you? It was inevitable._

_Perfect? I believe I fall into the category of horror my love, don't you agree._

I pushed myself up onto my elbow to stare him right In the eye. Slapping him hard on the chest I glared at him.

_You think you belong in horror? Does that mean I do to? _

_No my love, do you know what it's like to kill a human how much it changes you? You are pure and good whereas I'm...evil._

_Ugh, what will it take for you to recognize that none of that is true!? It's like you have to become a friken saint for you to believe that you are a perfect, unbelievably beautiful inside and out creature._

All he did was smile and laugh at me, making me forgive him instantaneously. He pulled me into the curl of his body and electric shocks went up and down my body. His breathing quickened as I listened to it near my ear. A small smile tugged at the edge of my lips, I could make him feel this way and no one else could, and I liked it.

_I love you Isabella._

_Mhmmm_

That was when Emmett shot into the room and ruined the moment.

_Woah it's getting a little steamy in here, I'm glad Renesmee isn't around!_

_Shut your mouth Emmett or so help me._

_Ohh I'm so scared, you know you're starting to lose your newborn strength, and well I could take you now. But get your asses up we're leaving in 10._

Just like that he was gone and our little holiday on Isle Esme was over. I uncurled myself from Edward and stood up in front of the bed. He smiled and tugged at my fingertips enticing me back onto the bed. I shook my head and strolled into the bathroom. The last time I'd been here was when we'd found out that I was pregnant. My sharp eyes spotted a packet on the ground with tampons in it. How long had those been sitting there without anyone noticing? A year, that's how long. Reaching into my suitcase sitting on the tiles I chose out a pair of black stockings and Dark green purple neck sweater, slipping into my heels I wore yesterday as I walked out of the bathroom. Unfortunately Edward had gotten dressed too and sat on a small chair at the entrance to the room.

_Ready._

By the time we got to the boat everyone was there and we had to jump 10 metres over the water because Emmett had already let the rope go from the dock. I was going to pound on him but then I noticed Noah sitting inside mouthing something to himself and looking at nothing. Cautiously I walked towards him, recognising that this was the first conversation we would have.

_Noah?_

All he did was look up at me as if he was trying to figure out my name. And then proceed to speak in his upright British accent.

_It's Bella right?_

_Hey I know how confusing this all is, I guess I can't really talk though I had 3 years to become comfortable with the idea._

_3 years!?_

_Wait Carlisle hasn't told you about me and Edward? _

_No..._

_Well I suppose I should tell you then._

He untangled himself from the ball he was sitting in on the ground and moved closer to me, thrilled for information about his new family.

_Well 4 years ago I met Edward at high school I was 16 about to turn 17 and it was in biology. I thought he hated me, turns out all he wanted to do was kill me and drink my blood. Being the curious person that I am, I researched and found out what he truly was. A vampire. All these things happened rooting from me but none of them where major until I got pregnant with Renesmee._

_Your daughter, right?_

_Yes._

He smiled at me impressed about how much he was able to remember. Warmly I continued whilst smiling back.

_You see I was a human when I got pregnant, obviously. And she grew quickly inside of me, I was only carrying her for about a month and a half. I was dying because she was drinking my blood after all she was half vampire half human but I didn't have long left. 2 days before Carlisle was going to deliver I went into labour. My back broke, my ribs broke, my heart stopped._

Noah shuddered as the smile vanished from his face.

_But not before Edward injected blood into my heart and the transformation began... as well as the burning._

We both trembled in unison remembering what that awful pain had been like; it was still fresh in my mind as it was in his. I continued before we could think any more about it.

_When I woke, Renesmee was already the size of a small 2 years old... I'd only been out 2 days. She grows at a rapid rate. When she was 3 months old the volturi thought she was an immortal child, sort of like a taboo in our kind. They came with a mission to kill all associated, but we gathered a clan and they retreated. Ever since then we haven't been bothered. _

_Bella, what if I hurt Renesmee? I've never smelt human blood before?!_

_No, we're all there to protect her. I'll make sure that you are alright. Okay?_

_Thankyou Bella._

We both stood up and he headed towards the back of the boat. I was glad we'd had that conversation, I felt like I could trust him slightly now, a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I walked back to Edward.


	9. Chapter 9: Introduction to a new life

I could make out a faint shape in the distance, about 2 or 3 miles away. Rain pounded against the window making it hard for my keen eyes to see. I could faintly see Carlisle at the helm of the boat steering us towards land.

Home.

Noah had become a lot more involved in conversations now and was asking Edward questions frequently.

_So what is the house like, I mean I lived in the worse parts of England so this will probably be an upgrade right?_

_Indeed it will, heaps of things to occupy your time._

_Good, I get bored very easily._

_I'm sure you'll find something to do._

I zoned out for the rest of the conversation and interrupted when Carlisle was docking the boat.

_Edward...Renesmee._

All he did was nod and smile, farewelling Noah and telling him we would see him at home. We flew through the forest getting quicker as we came nearer to the house. I pushed off the ground and flew through the air onto the porch hearing Edward next to me an eighth of a second later.

_Momma and Daddy!_

Renesmee darted into our embrace at super-human speed, knocking us back a few feet.

_I missed you!_

_We missed you to honey, but we have to get ready, Noah the new vampire is coming._

I picked her up and walked inside, Jacob got up off the couch with a yawn when he heard our approach. A smile spread across his face as he bounded across the room.

_Bells! Edward._

_Jake!_

I found comfort in his hug but not for long, when Edward spoke I let go.

_They're 2 minutes away._

_Jacob take Renesmee out of the room, we'll introduce her to him once we think he's comfortable._

_So what's he like._

_Jacob, you will see in literally 20 seconds, just go into the kitchen...please._

With a sigh Jacob held out his hand to Renesmee and led her to the next room. Edward and I sat down on the couch as we waited. It was a few seconds later when Edward let out a laugh.

_What?_

_He just said and to quote him 'Hey Edward, I know you're listening and I like this place...so far._

_He really is getting comfortable isn't he?_

_Comfortable would be an understatement._

We sat the for exactly 33 seconds alone, and then a car pulled up. Sets of doors opened and closed footsteps up the porch and then Carlisle opened the door with the family trailing behind him. Noah walked behind slowly and cautiously looking around. A small smile played on his mouth, that was a good sign he wasn't scared.

_This is our home Noah, we've lived here for 5 years now._

_It's beautiful._

Carlisle leaned into me and whispered low so only Edward and I could here.

_He's dealing well with everything so far. Where's Nessie?_

_In the kitchen with Jacob._

_Good that might mask some of her scent. _

When I looked back again Noah was sitting on the lounge talking to Rosalie and Emmett, he looked over to me and flashed a smile.

_Jake, bring Renesmee out._

I was sure Jacob would hear me, and a few moments later he came around the corner on his own, although I could see a small pale hand holding the back off his shirt.

_Ugh, what is that? It smells like wet dog!_

The whole room laughed including Jacob whilst Noah sat there with a confused expression on his face.

_Noah, Jacob is the shape-shifter I told you about._

_Oh okay...Hello Jacob._

_Hey, Noah is it?_

_Yeah._

The whole room tensed as Noah stood up and gave Jacob a heart-felt handshake. I wondered if this was not going to be as bad as I'd imagined, would Noah deal better with Renesmee than I had? My question was soon to be answered as Renesmee peeked out from behind Jacob, and then revealed herself fully. Noah stopped breathing and stepped one step away. He looked over his shoulder at me and I gave him an encouraging smile and nod. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, Edward's grip on my hand tightened hearing Noah's thoughts.

_Huh she smells a lot like vampire, I don't know what you were all freaking out about._

I moved in behind Noah and gave him a pat on the back, heading towards Renesmee. He let out a laugh as I hugged Renesmee from behind.

_Hello Renesmee_

_Hello Noah, how are you?_

_I'm good, this is all so new._

_It's hard to get used to hey?_

_Indeed it is._

_Can I show you something Noah?_

_Sure._


	10. Chapter 10: Telling Charlie

Noah and Renesmee had been silently communicating for more than an hour. Now and again he would let out a laugh but then would go back to watching. She also seemed to like having someone new in the house to converse with; it'd had been a while since anyone new had visited. The moon was bright behind the dark over-hanging rain clouds when I interjected and took Renesmee in my arms. She started to nod off instantly.

_I think it's time for her to go to bed._

_She sleeps?_

_Remember she is half human Noah._

_Oh yeah, I forgot. It's weird, I feel like I should be tired but I'm...just not._

_Another perk of immortality._

By the time we'd finished talking; Renesmee was fully asleep in my arms. I felt Edwards warm hand rest in the small of my back.

_Well I should go and let her sleep, bye guys. _

We both watched as he zipped out the front door and over to observe the river near the window.

_He likes you, so far you are one of the people he can trust the most Bella._

_Really?_

_How could he not._

Edward lent down and kissed me and Renesmee on the forehead, who was in a deep sleep now. Edward took Renesmee and he walked her upstairs, walking over to the family I could hear everyone getting excited about something.

_What's everyone excited about?_

_Bella! We're moving!_

_Wait Alice what?_

My eyes flashed over to Jacob who was lying on the couch snoring his head off, then back to everyone who was looking at me.

_Where?_

_Oh there's this quaint little town just over the border in Canada, always drizzly and covered. They haven't had a sunny day since last year! So Jacob will still be able to be close to us, it's only about a 30 minute wolf run away._

_Oh, okay. But why Canada?_

_It's the only place that Carlisle could get a job._

_She's right Bella, I was offered a job and it seemed about perfect. People are starting to ask questions as to why I'm not aging. We're cutting it close. _

_I guess I'm the one who has to tell Jacob?_

Everyone shuffled around and averted their eyes in different directions attempting to start new conversations. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. Even though it was only a little while away he would still try and fight for us to stay. To be honest I knew it was time we left, I was excited apart from the fact that I'd have to leave my dad. He had sue now though and I could visit, I had too. It was just Jacob, who had a temper.

_What's wrong my love?_

My body relaxed as Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and his breath brushed against my neck. I lost my train of thought and began to indulge in more pleasurable ones, but he persisted.

_Bella?_

_Jacob, how is he going to react?_

_I'm sure he'll be fine; it's only as far away as here is to Port Angeles. It'll be fine._

There was that word he always used, _Fine._

I could see why he found it annoying when I did it, but part of my brain was too pre-occupied with Jacob's reaction to focus on anything else. I pulled away from Edward and walked towards the door. Edward spoke so low so only I could hear.

_Bella? Where are you going?_

_I need to see my dad; I think it's best if I tell him alone._

All he did was shrug his shoulders and turn to look at the piano, as I jogged across the lawn to the garage I heard my lullaby fill the air. He was trying to say sorry for intruding on my privacy and feelings. I pushed my shield out so he could hear me.

You're forgiven.

A faint laugh came from inside, one that matched that crooked smile of his. Not caring what care I took I jumped into the nearest one, an average run of the mill 3 million dollar Mercedes Benz. I rolled my eyes and reversed as the car purred. Subconsciously I noticed beady eyes staring at me and the occasional exclamation as I drove past. I took comfort in knowing I could easily throw one of them into a tree...or river.

_Is that Isabella Swan? _

_What happened to her? _

_Someone told me she was a drug addict and that was why she didn't come into town for like a year._

That last comment made me recognize who the nasally voice was, Jessica Stanley. I pulled over into the petrol station, and got out of the car. Standing at the door sipping on diet cola's stood Jessica and Angela. I acted surprised and smiled at them widely, waving my hand enthusiastically. I checked myself in the reflection of the car window then walked over towards them. I took satisfaction in seeing their mouths drop open and eyes widen as they took in my full profile. Times like these I wish I could read thoughts.

_Wow, Bella you look like...amazing._

_Thanks Angela._

She shivered as I embraced her and then let go to hug Jessica as well.

_Hi Jessica and Angela how have you been?_

_Good, Mike and I are still together we both got into Harvard, So does Jess. We're just back here to visit our families whilst we have a break from school. What have you been doing?_

_Oh, Edward and I decided to go to Dartmouth, we're in our 2__nd__ semester there. _

That was easy to lie about; if I was human the blush of blood in my cheeks would've given me away but it was easy to bluff it. There was a couple of seconds of silence and then Jessica let out a sigh.

_Look Bella, I really need to know what the hell has happened with you in the last year. You've been in exclusion for like whole year!_

_Jessica, don't be rude!_

_No, you guys have the right to know. You see..._

In the end I lied and said that my mum had been really sick so I'd been in Jacksonville for a while, Edward had flown back and forth for a few months to see me. But my mum was better now so I could come back permantley. My new appearance on the other hand was something I couldn't lie about. Jessica kept on staring at me in the eye, which she mentioned had now changed colour.

_What I don't get is that you look so different._

_Oh um, well._

_Your skin is like paler than usual and your voice has changed. Don't even get me started on your eyes!_

_I can't really tell you Jess, but I'm fine. My life at the moment is as good as it's ever been trust me?_

Apologetically I leaned forward with my hands out, she surprised me when she rolled her eyes and made a snorting sound. Dramatically she spun around and walked back to their car.

_I didn't mean to offend her, but I'm not lying, I..._

_No its okay, Bella. I respect your privacy, It's good to see you._

_Yeah you too Angela, Tell Jess I'm sorry._

_Don't worry about her, she's just a drama queen._

The mood lightened as we both let out a laugh and hugged. I got back into the car and revved the engine. Jessica caught my eye as I drove out of the station and flipped her hair, rolling those eyes once again. I could see our relationship hadn't improved since high school...


	11. Chapter 11: Death

_Dad, you'll get to see Renesmee most weekends, I promise!_

Telling my dad hadn't been as bad as I thought it'd be. Once I'd told him he said that it was inevitable, but I had to stay close so he could still see renesmee. I wouldn't take her away from him, although I doubt she would stop pestering me if she didn't see Charlie once a week. I hitched off my shoes as I walked down the sleet covered steps, even though I had super balance, It seemed like something I would do. Emmett would label me the only vampire that had ever slipped over. Charlie had gotten used to the coldness that had come with my hugs, and I enjoyed his warmness. He waved at me as the engine started; I was just about to press down on the accelerator when it happened.

A car skidded down the side of the road and started sliding towards my father sideways. The driver was frantically trying to spin the wheel the correct way to avoid hitting Charlie, but my vampire calculations had already figured it out, the car would hit him. Charlies face change from happiness and serenity to fear in under a second. All it took was one look at me from him, and he was in my arms on the other side of the lawn...


	12. Chapter 12: True Colours

My feet didn't touch the ground. I flew so fast that a vampire's keen eye wouldn't have been able to follow me. I felt Charlie's warm skin smash against my arms as I grabbed him. Within a second we were on the ground near the spot where he was standing, my ears heard the loud crash and bang of the car in the background but my thoughts where more focused on Charlies expression. His brown eyes looked at me with complete fear, it seemed impossible for them to open any wider, but they did. The bottom of his lip quivered as he mouthed something to himself. His face was nearly as pale as mine.

_Bella!_

I turned around to see Edward jogging towards me, How did he...? Alice. A small part of my mind noted that Carlisle and Esme where in the background getting the unconscious passenger out of the car. As the persons wound gushed blood I saw Noah getting out of the car. His nose sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed. No one seemed to notice as he leant down into a hunting crouch.

_NO NOAH!_

I left my dad with Edward and jumped from 10 metres away into Noah, knocking him to the ground.

_GET THE HELL OFF ME!_

A feral snarl ripped up his throat as I tightened my grip on his arms. A small familiar human voice made me lose my attention.

_Bells?_

My dad was now standing with Edward and started backing away. I recognized what I looked like to him in that second. I was on top of a man holding him down as he thrashed, my teeth where bared and I was growling. Immediately, I calmed myself reaching one hand out to him sympathetically. That was enough time for Noah though, to flip and pin me to the ground. He grabbed my wrist harshly and looked me straight in the eye.

_And I thought I could trust you! HA._

Kneeing me in the stomach, Noah threw me into a nearby oak tree, causing me to fall several metres to the ground. When I looked up Edward had Noah up against the car and was in his face.

_Do not touch my wife! I will personally slaughter you and-_

_Edward!_

I came to look Edward in the face; his hands grabbed me and pulled me into his chest as Carlisle grabbed Noah. But now was no time for consoling, I looked over his shoulder to see Charlie disappearing into the forest, running full out. It was too easy to zip into the forest and grab his arms to keep him still.

_Dad, everything's alright. What you saw is just a small part of everything. But please come back to the house?_

_Bella?_

_Yeah?_

_Are you okay? _

He must have been confused, recently seeing his daughter hold down a full grown man with muscles, run at the speed of light, get thrown 10 metres up into a tree, land face first, get kneed in the stomach and still be fine.

_Dad, just...come._

I walked behind him afraid he would try and run again. When we walked in the door Edward was sitting on the couch, Noah was nowhere to be seen. Carlisle and Esme must have taken him. Charlie fell onto the recliner and let out a sigh putting his head in his hands.

_I've know something has been going on since you came into her life._

Charlie pointed an accusing finger at Edward. Edward was about to talk but I cut him off; I think it was best if I explained things.

_This isn't his fault dad! But what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone about! You need to listen carefully._

_I gotta tell you Bells, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. I just saw my daughter wrestle a man then get thrown into a tree. _

Edward let out a small laugh; Charlie looked at him as if he was crazy. I elbowed him in the stomach. He was probably seeing the events repeated in Charlies mind and found some quite amusing.

_I know Dad, just listen. The Cullen's are..._

I was lost for words, this was going to be harder than I expected. The word was on the tip of my tongue I just couldn't articulate it. Edward spoke instead.

_Charlie, My family are immortal's. Know to your kind as vampires. We live for an eternity but we can be killed. When Bella moved to forks, she was inquisitive and found out what I was. It has all started from there._

_How old are you Edward?_

_113 years old, I was change when I was 17 by Carlisle. My mother and father had just died of the Spanish influenza, and it was about to consume me to. But Carlisle found me and changed me just in time. _

_So Carlisle, Esme, everyone. Even you Bells?_

_Yeah dad, I was changed 1 year ago, after Renesmee was born._

_So she is yours biologically?_

_Yeah, she's your granddaughter dad._

_Wait, Renesmee grows? What is she?_

_Bella got pregnant on our honeymoon Charlie. Renesmee grew very quickly inside her; it took all but 1 month and a few days for her to reach full growth. She had the strength that our kind possesses. She broke Bella's bones and clawed her way out, Bella's heart stopped but I was able to inject my venom, and begin the transformation. Renesmee, she is different. Half mortal and half immortal. Blood runs in her veins, she grows but she has speed, super-hearing, strength and many more immortal traits. She still grows and will reach full growth when she is a teenager, then stop aging. _

_How long?_

_We think around 7 or so years._

_But Charlie the main thing you have to know is that you cannot tell anyone! There are forces much more powerful than my family in our world._

_That's a lot to take in._

Charlies face had gone back to a normal colour although his lips where pursed. He stood up and leaned into me for a hug.

_Promise you won't tell anyone dad?_

_Promise._

_I love you._

_Love ya to Bells._

He did shake Edwards hand meaningfully but still cringed from the contact. He fell back down into his recliner.

_Anything else to tell me then?_

I was going to bring up gifts that certain immortals had but Edward shook his head at me.

_No that's everything Dad._

_So what can you do?_

_What?_

_You said you had speed and strength show me what you can do._

_Really Dad?_

_Yes really._

Edward sat down on the couch and laughed.

_I think it's best that you show him in the forest Bella, you don't want to break anything._


	13. Chapter 13: Showing off

I pulled Charlie off his chair and out the front door, yelling a goodbye to Edward who had already flicked on the TV.

_Whoa, slow down Bella. I don't want to be climbing up trees or anything just shows me what you can do._

All I did was roll my eyes and gesture for him to get on my back. He stood there unsure for a few seconds, so I just grabbed him and positioned him on my back.

_You've gotten stronger._

_Oh that's just the beginning dad._

I flew into the forest at top speed, Charlie stiffened against my back and his heart started beating faster. I knew I was near the river, next to our house in just under 2 minutes. Using a rock as a trampoline I glided over the river and landed flat footed on the other side, standing still. Charlie let out a sigh and loosened his grip, but the worst was yet to come. I pushed of the soft moss-covered ground and landed 20 metres up in a gigantic spur tree. I found a thick branch and kneeled down on it. Charlie got off my back and sat down, his breathing jagged.

_So, whadda you think dad?_

_Just...Just give me a minute Kiddo. _

_Okay._

I leaned over the edge and grabbed onto a thin overhanging branch, when I looked down the big ferns on the ground looked like small shrubs. I flaunted my upper body strength by hanging there un-assisted for several minutes. It was Charlie that broke that silence.

_You know I figured something was going on when you introduced me to Renesemee?_

_I know, Edward told me. I'm amazed it took you this long to figure it out._

_So Renesmee, will live forever?_

_Yeah Dad, You should feel sorry for me I'm gonna have a teenage daughter for eternity. _

Charlie shivered, I think I took it to far with that comment. He was still getting used to a 19 year old in his eyes, having a child that looked 7, who only a year ago was a newborn. I noticed that I was still hanging on a branch and jumped down onto the branch to sit opposite Charlie. He grabbed my hand and squeezed me tightly, well by his definition of _tightly _anyway.

_It's good that you're happy, but if anything else happens you have to tell me?_

_Sure will dad, although I doubt anything will happen._

_I love you Bella._

_Love you to Dad._

I leant over and hugged him, again he shivered like always when I touched him.

_So is being freakishly cold apart of this whole thing as well._

_Yeah unfortunately ha-ha._

_So can we get down from here, we are about 20 metres up._

I laughed, forgetting that he didn't have super balance, whilst picking him up. This time I held him in arms at the front so he could see clearly where we were going without my hair lashing his face.

_Ready?_

_Okay..._

Giggling I comically stepped straight off the edge of the branch, landing perfectly safe on the ground. He actually opened his eyes for most of the run back to his house and laughed a few times as well. When I set him down on the edge of the forest and his backyard, he spoke.

_So who's the other vampire, you know the one you wrestled to the ground?_

_Oh, well we went on a trip to London, the one I told you about?_

_Yeah, get on with it._

_Well the family was walking at night and he was in trouble, Carlisle couldn't get him to the hospital in time so..._

_He ate him._

_Geez dad you make it sound so grotesque, he had to inject his venom into Noah's blood stream._

_So the kids name is Noah? Will I have to watch him in town?_

_No, he won't be in town for a long time, he has to get his thirst under control._

_Oh, okay. I'm gonna miss seeing you every week Bells, and Renesmee too!_

_Going to miss you to Dad, but I will visit heaps. I promise._

That was when Edward had walked out the front door and jumped down the steps in front of the house. He spotted me and then zipped over to hug me, a smile spreading across his face. Charlie didn't seem fazed by his act of vampiric super-speed behaviour at all.

_Well Bells, I'm going to watch the football. Bye Edward._

_Goodbye Charlie_

_Bye Bells, remember stay close?_

_Yeah Yeah now go you're missing your game!_

We both watched him jog into the house, turning to each other when we heard the T.V. turn on. I passionately grabbed him, kissing him hard. A smile spread across my face, he laughed warmly. Pulling away, I swivelled around to see that the car was gone. I turned back to Edward with a confused look on my face.

_Esme took the car back to the house she figured that we'd be a while._

_Oh really?_

Smirking I zipped off into the forest.

_Catch me if you can!_

I knew he'd hear me and soon heard his fast footsteps behind me. Pushing my legs, my feet hardly touched the ground as picked up speed and he fell further behind. I slowed as I was nearing the house. The smile dropped from my face when I saw Noah sitting on the front steps, Within a few seconds Edward came up behind me, kissed my head and then jumped inside. All the while my eyes where burning with rage.

_Bella, I'm so sorry._

_Oh you better be, do you know what my father saw?! He saw me on top of a grown man, growling and with my teeth bared , that's not something a father would like to see his daughter doing!_

_I...I don't know what happened I just lost control._

I noticed I'd was now in his face, but I still needed to vent at him.

_Just because you're a newborn, it doesn't excuse you from throwing me into a tree!_

_Oh, you think I wanted to do that Bella!? You are one person I feel close to!_

I stepped closer and was nearly standing on his toes. I was spitting words now and my vision was blurred with anger.

_Oh really, Because you didn't think so an hour ago! I_ _DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY CARLISLE CHANGED YOU, YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE!_

It felt like I was a floating head, all of a sudden. The only thing I could move was my head as I fell to the ground. Recognizing I'd pushed my shield out so Edward could hear my thoughts during the argument, I snapped it back to just myself. A fraction of a second after I stood erect. I was about to lunge at Noah, but Edward and Emmett had already pulled him back. Carlisle stood in front of him saying for him to be calm, keep it under control. His words also soothed me; closing my eyes I calmed myself. When I opened them I saw Renesmee standing at the door, watching as they pulled Noah inside. He shouted something at me as they closed the door, he sounded as if he was crying or sobbing.

_I'm so sorry, Bella please please. I'm so sorry, please forgive me._

I sat down on the steps for a few minutes, hearing Noah and Carlisle run into the forest before I headed inside. When I went in it was as if nothing had happened, Edward sat on the stairs reading a book, and everyone else watched Renesmee play the piano. When she heard my approach she smiled and ran to me, hugging me tightly. Deliberately she looked me straight in the eye and observed my face.

_Momma, are you okay?_

_I'm fine honey, trust me._

_Well you should know that I'm ignoring him now, he was mean to my Momma._


	14. Chapter 14: Puzzle pieces

We got a call from Carlisle a few hours later telling us they we're on their way back. Everyone waited patiently, but Alice was pacing from one side of the room the other. Edward had his head in his hands, he looked extremely strained.

_Alice! Would you mind not thinking about it so much? Just sit down and wait!_

_Sorry Edward._

She sat down next to me but constantly tapped her foot, it was quite annoying. Edward sighed and looked at her again.

_Alice!_

She rolled her eyes and sat with her eyes closed. Geez, what was up with them, did Alice see something that would shock us, or was she watching someone. My question was to be answered as Carlisle and Noah walked in the door. Noah looked at me apologetically, I just glared. Carlisle sat down next to Esme. So the traitor was going to do the talking, that was a surprise.

_Everyone, I need to apologize for my behaviour, I seriously didn't think that I would be capable of that. I became a person I'd never thought I would be. When this existence started for me I didn't know what to make of it, thrown into a group of strangers I didn't really know what to do. But if I'm truthful with you I just don't think I fit in here, so I've discussed it with Carlisle and I think it would be best if I left, for a few years or months. I need to sort things out..._

Everyone stood up and farewelled him apart from me. I walked over to the window and looked out. I waited until I heard Noah run out the door. Then he did something I did not expect, as he was about to jump over the river he turned around waved at me and smiled, he also said something faintly that only I would have heard.

_Bye Bella see you soon. Thanks for everything._

As I was smiling, a warm hand patted me on the back, and my body instantly untensed.

_Jake..._

_What's up Bells?_

_I'm afraid for Charlie, what if the volturi find out?_

_How will they? and if that happens well we can fight for him. The Cullen's protected you against them right?_

_But Jake, I don't want to have to change Charlie_

I felt as if there was water welling in my eyes, even though that was impossible. He pulled me into a hug and squeezed tightly. I'd placed so many burdens on the Cullen's and it had caused them pain, separation and anxiety. I just wanted to be human and unaware for 1 day. Just another day of being Isabella Cullen, a girl who had moved from Arizona and went along doing her own things, not worry about what the Cullen's where. I regretted thinking it straight away, but there was a part of me that still wanted to be human, to not be a vampire. Jacob didn't really know what to say all he could do was comfort wordlessly. It felt right; I don't think Edward would understand what was going through my mind as much as Jacob did. I was bought out of my sulk by a small voice beside me.

_Momma, why are you crying, did someone hurt you?_

_No, it's not that. It's just well..._

I figured this was a good time to tell her, since Charlie would probably visit tomorrow.

_Well grandpa, found out about us today._

_He knows we're immortals?! Yay, now can I show him my pictures._

_I don't know sweetie, I'll tell you when you can though._

_Oh Jacob, does that mean I can show him how high I can jump and how fast I can run?_

_Sure thing ness, why not._

We both laughed as she pirouetted extremely quickly and danced across the room to Alice, who she told her plans to.

_Listen Bells, The tribe has made a decision, as whole we think you Cullen's should be allowed onto our land. _

_Are you kidding me!? That's fantastic!_

_But Bells, it's only you guys. So if any of your leech friends come to visit, we won't be as friendly..._

Everyone had heard our conversation and where all now coming over to thank Jacob, our connection with the wolves had become even stronger now. It would be good to get back to La Push and see everyone, maybe even spend a day in the shed with Jake working on his car, or re-doing some more motorcycles. A smile slowly spread across my face. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it giving me an encouraging smile; he'd heard how worried I was about Charlie. I looked outside again and was surprised to see the sun rising, it didn't seem like we'd been waiting the whole night for Noah and Carlisle. I looked to Renesmee who was sitting on the lounge nodding off, releasing myself from Edward I quickly went to her. It was extremely relaxing to watch her sleep. Her eyes fluttered slightly open.

_Momma?_

_Shh go back to sleep._

_Okay, I love you _

Her lips moved into an oval shape as she yawned , within 2 minutes she was completely asleep. I scooped her up in my arms, and carried her into her bedroom, lying down beside her I closed my own eyes and listened to everything. Not too far away I could hear 2 humans walking, from what I could tell there was a boy and girl. They were walking along the highway holding hands and kissing. I reached further out, someone's car zoomed past with scream music playing at full volume and the driver sung along...badly. I heard someone walking up the stairs, and sighed in happiness as Edward joined me, lying on the opposite side of Renesmee. There was a few minutes of silence.

_Charlie is in no danger Bella. I saw it in Alice's vision_ .

_Really?_

_Truly my love. _

We bothed closed our eyes and lay in silence for a few minutes, hours, days or years. Frankly I didn't really care, the puzzle that was my life had finally fallen into place.


End file.
